Being There
by foxyfeline
Summary: Calleigh's father dies and Eric is there for her...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this fic has been rolling around in my head for some time now but my writer's block kept me from doing anything. Let me know what you think and if I should even bother continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me

Pairing: E/C obviously!!

* * *

Eric placed a piece of evidence in the box and placed it on the shelf. He was glad the case was over because it had been a long and trying one. He had spent the majority of it sucking in sewage while at the bottom of a canal searching for the murderer's gun. He had taken two showers and he was sure he still smelled like sewage.

"Hey Eric" Calleigh said as she entered the evidence vault

"Hey Cal. Is that the last of the evidence?"

"Yep" she replied moving over to the shelf he had just placed the box on.

"Here let me" he said grabbing the box from the shelf

"Why thank you" she replied her southern accent thickening "What a gentlemen"

He laughed "Just don't let the secret out"

She let out a laugh. Their laughter was cut off by her cell phone "Duquesne. What? Ok..I'll be there as soon as I can"

Eric could tell something was wrong because the smile on her face immediately dropped ad her hands shook slightly as she hung up the phone

"Cal is everything ok?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment before answering "I…I have to go"

"Wait, what happened?"

"It's nothing…I just need" she was stuttering and that made him even more nervous

"Calleigh" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders

"My father had a heart attack" she blurted out

Eric felt his mouth go dry. All air seemed to be sucked out of the room at that very moment. He knew that for all her father did, Calleigh still loved him very much. "Is he alright?"

She shook her head

He didn't say anything he simply pulled her into a hug. "I'll drive you" he said as he pulled back

"Eric" she weakly protested

"Cal, you're in no condition to drive. Now get your stuff and come on" Calleigh usually wasn't one to be ordered around but she simply nodded and let him lead her out of the room.

* * *

TBC….. Be sure to review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews...be sure to keep those coming. Here is chapter 2!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was made in total silence. Calleigh simply stared out her window the entire time. Eric wasn't sure what to say, although he doubted she would answer him if he asked a question.

Pulling into parking lot of the hospital, Eric turned off the engine and the two of them sat there in silence. "Calleigh we're here" he said placing a hand on her forearm.

Without saying anything Calleigh opened her door, got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance to the hospital. By the time he caught up with her she was at the front desk.

"Cal?"

"He's in the morgue" was all she said as she headed for the elevator. Without a word he followed her. "You don't have to come" she mumbled as she pressed the call button

"I want to be there for you" he quietly replied

She opened her mouth to reply but the elevator arriving interrupted her. They entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the floor which housed the morgue.

Eric followed Calleigh down the hall into the chilly morgue. There a balding middle aged man, who was presumably expecting them, nodded his head and led them over to a sheet covered body.

The man grabbed the top of the sheet but paused, "If it's any consolation, it was quick"

Calleigh weakly smiled to him and he lifted back the sheet.

"That's him" she replied without hesitation and the M.E. recovered the body

"I have some paperwork for you to sign and then I can release the body to you" the man replied leaving them to retrieve the paperwork.

Calleigh simply stood there staring at the sheet. Eric wasn't sure what to do. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and hold her and not let go but he knew she wouldn't stand for it. When it came to Calleigh, Eric's emotions were always scrambled. She was the only woman he had ever known who could send him into overdrive with just a smile and to see her hurting crushed him. Totally unsure as to what he was doing was right he placed his hand on the small of her back moving it in small soothing circles. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't move away but instead slightly leaned into his touch.

The M.E. returned with the paperwork and handed it to Calleigh to sign. She signed it without uttering a word and the man once again disappeared from sight.

"Calleigh" Eric whispered. When she didn't respond he leaned in closer "Calleigh it's time to go" Finally making eye contact with him she nodded and he could see the great lengths she was going to in order to hold back her tears. This pained him greatly. "I'll take you home"

"Thank you" she whispered as he led her out the morgue.

* * *

**TBC…..Be sure to hit that review button if you want more!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews have been awesome guys... I thank you very much.**

**Here is chapter 3!!**

* * *

Calleigh hadn't said a word since they left the morgue. She didn't even protest when Eric bypassed her exit and headed towards his place. As he drove Eric stole glances at his friend. It tore him up to see his best friend, the strongest woman he knew, other than his mother, so lost.

Pulling into his parking spot and turning off the ignition, Eric laid a hand on Calleigh's arm. "Cal, we're here" he wasn't surprised when she didn't answer and slowly got out of the car and headed towards his apartment.

Calleigh felt like her body and mind were two totally different entities. On one hand she was full aware of what was going on around her but on the other she was numb. She felt as though she'd fallen into some void where no light or sound permeated. She was vaguely aware of Eric's presence as he led her through his apartment towards his bedroom.

Eric sat her on the bed and when she didn't respond to his suggestions that she remove her shoes and jacket, he decided to do it for her. He spoke soothingly to her as he slid her jacket off her shoulders and hung it up on the back of the door. He slipped off one shoe and placed it on the floor next the bed, when he got to the second one he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was relieved to see her acknowledge his presence with a small smile. Removing the second shoe and placing it next to its mate on the floor, Eric made short work of her socks before gently urged her to lie down.

"C'mon Cal get under the covers" he whispered.

Calleigh had watched through distant eyes as Eric removed her jacket, socks and shoes. She was eternally grateful she had been with him when she got the call about her father. In his own special way, Eric had always known how to make her smile and feel better about herself. He had always seen through the facades and strong fronts she put up when things went sour and he wasn't afraid to call her on it. With anyone else she would blow them off and give the usual 'I'm fine' line but when it came to Eric, no matter how hard she tried he always found a way in; like he had tonight.

When she tentatively reached her hand and placed it on his shoulder she had every intention of saying 'thank you' but when he looked up at her with his deep chocolate eyes, all she could managed was a small smile. Feeling as though he deserved more, she complied when he gently urged her to lie down and get under the covers.

Once tucked in he stared at her for a moment, as if making sure she was real then he leaned down and placed a small chaste kiss on her forehead. It was all it took to break her out of her self imposed exile. Quickly reaching out from under the covers she grabbed his hand "Stay"

Eric wasn't sure what made him lean in and kiss her. She looked so fragile lying there in his bed with the covers tucked up to her chin that he couldn't help himself. He had every intention of heading into his living room and sleeping on his couch but when he turned to leave a hand flew out and latched onto his.

"Stay"

She'd said it so softly he wasn't sure she'd even said it. Squeezing her hand he made his way around to the opposite side of the bed, stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. He was pleasantly surprised when she curled up to his side and placed her head on his chest

"Thank you for being there Eric" she whispered before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Always" he gently caressed her cheek before guiding her head back to his chest. He'd made himself a promise a long time ago, somewhere around the time Speed died, that he would do everything in his power to protect her and as he held her tight against him, he renewed that promise.

Feeling her breathing become even and shallow minutes later, Eric finally let his eyelids drift close.

* * *

**TBC…..Ok here is where you hit that little button at the bottom of the page and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys..thanks again for those reviews. Be sure to keep those coming. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

The Miami morning sun shone through the half open curtains as Calleigh, propped on her elbow, stared at the man sleeping beside her. She'd been awake for some but stayed in the cocoon of warmth their bodies created. It had been so long since a man or anyone for that matter had treated her the way Eric had the night before.

It had been so long since she let anyone in she wasn't sure she knew how to anymore. But Eric, Eric seemed to let himself in seemingly without her even realizing it. In any other situation, with any other man, she would have distanced herself or run away entirely. But with Eric things had been different. She'd always been drawn to him. There was no denying he was good looking and charming but somewhere along the lines that stopped being the reason she sought out his presence.

Watching the rise and fall of his chest, Calleigh could help but notice how childish and small he looked. Tentatively she reached out and lightly traced the features around his eyes and hairline. He stirred slightly, mumbled something she couldn't make out and snuggled closer to her but he didn't wake. Her mind set off alarm bells telling her to get out of the bed and move away but her heart told her she was right where she wanted and needed to be.

A sharp pain of grief emanated through her chest as she thought of her father. He'd always wanted her to be happy and she started to wonder if she could find that with Eric. Deciding, for once, to let her heart take the lead she leaned in and gently kissed Eric on lips. When he didn't stir she kissed him again letting her lips linger on his.

Feeling his grip on her tighten her, she broke the kiss and began caressing his cheek, coxing him to open his eyes.

"Cal?" he whispered their faces inches apart

Calleigh leaned back in and kissed him, nipping at his lip to indicate her tongue wanted access to his mouth. Going on instinct Eric granted her access and the two feverishly kissed while hands rubbed and groped.

Feeling Calleigh roll on top of him, reality set in and Eric grabbed her face and broke their kiss with an audible pop. "Calleigh wait" Their breathing heavy and lips swollen from the heated joining, Eric looked deep into her eyes "This isn't a good idea"

"Why?"

Shocked, Eric hesitated for a moment "Cal, you're very emotional right now and it wouldn't be right of me to take advantage of that"

She smiled "You're right I am very emotional right now but for once I am doing what my heart wants and not my head" she said leaning in and kissing him.

Hearing her say those words, Eric's heart swelled and he gave in to the temptation he's denied himself for so long. Eric pushed up off the bed into a sitting position and reached for the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it up and over her head, discarding somewhere on the floor.

"God you're beautiful" he said before kissing her again.

Grinning into his mouth Calleigh reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra, letting it slide down her arms before throwing aside. Feeling her breasts pressed against his bare chest was his undoing. Rolling them so he was on top, Eric made short of her trousers and panties, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder before nipping and caressing his way up her body.

"Oh God, Eric" Calleigh moaned as Eric's mouth latched onto a breasts while his hand squeezed the other. Wrapping her legs around his hips to bring him closer she could feel his erection straining to be released.

He'd dreamt of this moment for so long to have her naked beneath him, moaning in pleasure. He smiled into her chest when realized her hands weren't idle but were sliding his boxers down his legs with her feet. Releasing the breast he was holding he reached down and removed his boxers the rest of the way. As soon as they were off Calleigh took the opportunity to flip them so she was straddling him.

With any other woman Eric would have been disappointed in the change in position but with Calleigh it turned him on even more. Eric squeezed his eyes shut and moaned when her hand clasp his erection and guide him into her.

"Calleigh" he called out grabbing her hips to steady her as she began rocking back and forth. Their gasps and moans became louder as she picked up the pace towards climax.

Feeling himself getting close he thrust up and called out her name when she clenched her internal muscles around him. Suddenly her body shuddered and she fell forward on top of him, her orgasm washing over her.

"Are you?" she asked but was cut off when he thrust up several more times before letting his body shake in the wake of his climax.

In the wake of their climaxes they clung to each other with Calleigh still on top. After a moment she lifted her head, gave him a quick kiss and rolled half rolled of him. He was pleasantly surprised when she threw one leg over his and laid her head on his chest.

"That was" Eric started

"Wow" finished Calleigh

"Yeah" he replied

* * *

**TBC………Ok I wasn't sure how to end the chapter so I decided to just leave it at that. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter might be a little OOC but I didn't want to do the standard awkward morning after scene. Enjoy**

* * *

Eric slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the sun that shown through his blinds. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he reached over next to him to find the bed empty and cold.

"Calleigh?" he called out but no one answered. Getting out of bed he found his boxers, pulled them on and went in search of some clothes from his closet. Once dressed in a pair of pajama pants and t shirt he padded down the hall towards his kitchen, where he found her talking softly on her cell phone. Coming to halt he smiled when he realized she was wearing nothing but one of his college baseball t-shirts.

She turned around and smiled to him before saying goodbye to the person on the other end and hanging up her cell phone.

"Hey" he said as he moved further into the kitchen

"Hey. I was just talking to my mother"

"You ok?" he wanted to kick himself for asking but with her standing there in nothing but one of his t shirts he couldn't form a coherent thought.

"I've been better. Oh…I made coffee" she replied pointing to his half full coffee pot.

"How long have you been up?"

"Few hours, I couldn't sleep. I need to start making the arrangements and call my mother"

He wanted to bring up what happened that morning but he didn't want to push. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No. Dad being a lawyer he pretty much had everything set up already. All I had to do was call his lawyer. Typical lawyer right?" she laughed but Eric could tell it was an empty one.

"Well if there is anything you need. I'm here"

"I know. Thank you"

"Nice shirt by the way" he added smugly

She giggled "It was the only one I could find that was long enough to cover….well ya know"

"Look about this morning" he started but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone

"Duquesne" she answered moving away from him.

Dejected Eric decided to get himself a cup of coffee and wait for her to return. He had to admit he liked seeing her in his clothes moving around his apartment with ease. It was almost as if she had always been there. His thoughts were broken when she returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. It was Horatio. He just wanted to know if there was anything I needed or if there was anything he could do. I told him not to worry I'm being well taken care of" She said moving towards him

"Look"

"I wasn't drunk or confused this morning. I knew what I was doing. Don't think you took advantage."

"I was glad it happened"

"Me too" she whispered

Smiling Eric moved to wrap his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he couldn't help but laugh again at her attire. "You really do look good in my t-shirt"

"Why thank you. I think I just might keep it" she replied nipping at his lower lip.

"We'll see"

"In the meantime I need to go shower and go back to my apartment to get some fresh clothes"

"What you don't want to go out in this" he replied pulling at the hem of the shirt.

"I don't my neighbors could handle it" she joked as she moved toward his bathroom being sure sway her hips as she went.

"That's just mean" he groaned

"You're not coming?" she asked as she turned into his bathroom out of his view

Eric stood there for a moment, before her words finally sunk in. Pushing off the counter, he practically ran towards his bathroom where the water to the shower was already running.

* * *

**TBC….Be sure to Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update sooner...I've been sick the last two days and then had a small case of writer's block.**

**Be sure to Review though...Reviews make me happy and keep me writing!!**

* * *

Eric was exhausted. After making love in the shower till his hot water ran out, they moved to his bed where they now lay, Calleigh's head resting on his chest. Eric couldn't get over how forward and insatiable Calleigh seemed to be when it came to sex. Not that he was complaining; he couldn't seem get enough of her.

Eric felt Calleigh sigh into his chest and he could tell there was something on her mind "Cal?"

Resting her chin on chest, Calleigh took a moment before she replied, "Remember how I told you my father had taken care of all his own arrangements?"

"Yeah"

"Well those arrangements mean I have to take his body back to Louisiana" Calleigh watched Eric's face as he absorbed the information. If he was mad or disappointed he didn't show it. She'd wanted to tell him earlier that morning but things snowballed and instead of telling him they ended up in the shower. "I wanted to tell you earlier"

"Is that what you were discussing with your mother this morning?"

"Yeah she wanted my flight information"

"You already have a flight?"

She could read the disappointment on his face. "I leave tomorrow. It was the first flight I could arrange"

"Did you tell H?" he asked as he played with a stray piece of hair that had fallen from behind her ear.

"He told me to take as much time as I needed"

"I want to go with you" Eric surprised himself with the admission but he did really mean it.

Sitting up, bringing the sheets with her to cover herself, Calleigh sat there shocked "Eric"

"Cal" he was afraid she was going to bolt for the door. It seemed every relationship Calleigh had ever had seem to end when things got too emotionally involved. And what could be more emotionally involved than taking your co-worker, who just started sleeping with, home with you?

"Wow that's really sweet of you"

"But"

"This is something I need to do myself. I haven't been home in a while and when I left, things weren't the greatest. So I need to do this on my own. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do" and he truly did. He just wished she didn't have to do it alone.

"Thank you" she replied laying back down

"What about us? I mean are you going to go to Louisiana, come back and nothing changes or"

"Or what?" she asked once again lifting her head to look him in the eye

"Or is there something more here?"

Raising a hand to caress his cheek, Calleigh leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips "there is definitely something more" she replied after breaking the kiss.

Smiling deeply, Eric rolled them over kissed her deeply. He made love to her slowly and tenderly like he had never done with any other woman.

* * *

**TBC…..Remember Reviews make me happy and keep me writing so hit that button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is another chapter...this one is longer than the others cuz my muse seemed to kick in all of sudden and work was pretty slow today!!**

* * *

Eric sighed as he rooted through the dirty laundry of a suspect. He'd been looking for the shirt the guy supposedly wore the day he shot his ex-wife's lover but so far he was coming up snake eyes. _How many white t-shirts could one guy have?_ He thought. He was getting frustrated and it wasn't because he couldn't find the damn shirt.

Calleigh had left for Louisiana three days prior and he missed her like crazy. They'd talked every night on the phone but it wasn't the same. It went beyond the sex; even if it was fantastic. He just never realized what a large part of his life she was until she wasn't there. He didn't realize that she was the reason he looked forward to going to work to everyday or when he needed an opinion on something she was the first person he sought out.

Sighing he went back to the task at hand, spraying the remaining white shirts in hopes that one of them held the evidence they needed.

"Hey man" Ryan said as he entered the room

"Hey"

"Find the shirt yet?"

"The guy must have more white shirts than anyone I have ever met before and not one of them is the one he wore" his frustration was evident in his voice.

"It's possible he tossed the clothes"

"I guess" he replied

"You ok?" Ryan could sense there was something else bothering Eric and he wasn't the first person to take notice. Several people said he seemed distracted and slightly withdrawn the last few days.

"Yeah, just tired ya know from having to work double shifts till Calleigh gets back" He really didn't feel like playing twenty questions with Ryan and he really was tired.

"Have you heard from her?"

"Yeah she called last night" his thoughts turned inward as he remembered their conversation

_Flashback_

"_How is everything?" he asked_

"_As well as can be expected. My mother seems to be keeping her usual rhetoric to herself, which in and of it self is surprising. My brother, on the other hand, is making it well known what he thinks. I'm just tired."_

"_Couple more days"_

"_I know. I miss you"_

"_I miss you too"_

_End Flashback_

"How'd she sound?"

"Tired" was all Eric said.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything further out of Eric, Ryan changed the subject. "I managed to find some hairs in the vic's apartment that might be a link our suspect"

"What kind of hairs?"

"Cat hairs. Specific to the breed that our suspect has"

"It might get us a warrant"

"I'm headed over there now. I just thought I come see how the gun powder residue search was going. Ya know go in there with more than just hairs"

"He wasn't wearing any of these shirts….so you'll have to go with the hairs"

"Alright, I'll call you" Ryan replied before leaving the room

"Yeah you do that" Eric muttered.

* * *

Calleigh watched from the porch as the sun set behind the houses that lined her mother's block. She felt empty. When she first arrived in Louisiana she assumed it was because everything there from her childhood reminded her of her father but as the services progressed she discerned the emptiness was a need for someone else.

She glanced at her watch; Eric would be getting off shift soon. Every night since she'd arrived they talked on the phone at length about anything and everything. He's always been her best friend and it seemed the old adage about 'best friends being the best lovers' rang true. Even though they'd only been together a few times, she felt a connection she had never experienced with any other man before him.

"Calleigh"

"Mom, hey" she replied as her mother moved to stand next to her on the porch

"Beautiful sunset"

"It is"

"Did you call your friend?" Calleigh gave her a surprised look "Oh come now sweetie, you and I both know the walls in this house are very thin" Calleigh blushed "I used to blush like that when I thought about your father"

"Mom" she giggled

She gave her a _'well I did look'_ before asking "What's his name?"

"Eric"

"He wouldn't happen to be Cuban and dark haired would he?"

"How did you…"

"I did still occasionally talk to your father sweetie. He often spoke of a young Cuban man who he sometimes caught watching his daughter with a careful eye" Calleigh gave her a look "You're father's words not mine."

"Dad always was a good people watcher"

"Drove me crazy"

Calleigh laughed "I know"

"We'd be in a restaurant and he'd be watching the people at the other tables. It was even more embarrassing when they caught him watching"

Calleigh smirked. Her father did have an uncanny obsession with watching people and how they interacted with others. "He said it was what made him a good lawyer"

The older woman snorted. The two lapsed into a calm silence before her mother spoke again "He'd want you to be happy" Calleigh gave her a _'what do you mean'_ look. "Oh please, the guilt that you are thinking about Eric on the day of your father's funeral is written all over your face" Calleigh didn't say anything. "I want you to be happy, it may not always seem that way but I do. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes"

"Then that is all that matters."

Calleigh was dumbfounded. "Wow you've certainly changed you tune"

"I took a page from your father and just watched for once"

The two women lapsed into a quiet silence as they watched the last of the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"Now go call him. He is probably waiting" she added as she turned and began to walk back into the house

"Mom" she called and the older woman stopped "thank you"

The older woman smiled "Just be sure to invite me to the wedding"

"Mom!!" she gasped. Her mother simply laughed and disappeared into the house.

Calleigh opened her phone and dialed the familiar number. "Eric, it's me"

* * *

**TBC….. ok so tell me what you think cuz reviews not only make me happy, they make my muse happy!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok I know this chapter is kind of short but it is more a transition chapter than anything else.**

**Thank you again to all those who have reviewed. I totally appreciate it.**

* * *

Calleigh quietly let herself into Eric's apartment with the spare key he had given her. She was totally exhausted. She'd managed to get an earlier flight back to Miami the only problem was it happened to be a red eye. Knowing he had been working double shifts, Calleigh decided to take a taxi from airport to Eric's place and let herself in.

As she moved into the darkened apartment she was surprised to his lengthy figure sleeping on the couch and not his bed. Stacking her things neatly in the corner and removing her shoes she quietly padded towards the couch. She was content to watch him for a few moments before deciding to wake him because as comfortable as his couch was, Eric was way too tall for it.

"Eric" she whispered as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Mmm" he muttered before his eyes fluttered open

"Hey"

"Cal" he muttered groggily

"Yeah, come on lets go to bed" she replied trying to get him up

Unsure of whether or not he was dreaming, Eric reached out and touched a hand to her cheek and his sleep fogged brain immediately cleared when he realized she was real. "I thought you weren't coming back for another day"

"I caught an earlier flight…Eric!" she squeaked as he pulled her down on top of him

"I missed you" he muttered into her hair as he hugged her

"I missed you too" she replied leaning up to give him a kiss. "Come on lets go to bed" she added pulling him with her towards his bedroom. Once undressed and under the covers Calleigh snuggled up to his side. "What were you doing on the couch?"

He didn't want to tell her that he had taken to sleeping out there since she left because he couldn't bring himself to sleep in his bed without her. "I was so tired after work, I just crashed"

"Double shifts will do that"

"How are you?"

"Sad but glad to be home"

He squeezed her tight. He knew, in a way, how hard it was to lose someone you were close to. "It's gonna take time"

"I know but he'd want me to be happy and being here with you makes me happy"

In no time the two drifted off to sleep content and happy to be in each other's arms again.

* * *

**TBC…..Like I said its short but I think it gets the point across. Please reiview it! Have a happy Thanksgiving all!!! Gobble Gobble!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok it took me a couple of days but I finally got another chapter out!! I couldn't decide where to take this fic but my muse finally made an appearance and here it is…I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving.**

**Special thanks to Jessica237 for helping me to get thiscahpter uploaded today!!

* * *

**

Eric couldn't believe almost two months had gone by since he started dating Calleigh. It was the longest relationship he had ever been in since he was in high school and he treasured every moment of it. He still found it hard to believe they were together and he was sure he was falling, if he wasn't already, in love with her.

One of the stipulations Calleigh had when they started dating was to at least tell Horatio what was going on. At first, he found it odd but the more he thought about it, he understood her intentions. Calleigh had always looked up to Horatio and would feel horrible if he had to find out from someone who managed to catch them. To his surprise, Horatio was ok with them being together. He simply told them to keep everything professional and outside of work.

As he worked through a pile of evidence from their latest case he couldn't help but let his mind wonder towards Calleigh. Hell, if he was honest his mind was always on her but lately something seemed different with her. Every time he asked she said she was fine, just tired or thinking about a case they were working on. It hadn't been that long since her father so he figured that must the reason, so he decided it was best not to push the issue.

"Hey Alexx" Calleigh called as she entered the morgue

"Hey sweetie, you here for the post?"

"Yep, what have you got?"

"Well obvious C.O.D. was two gunshot wounds" she said pointing to the two different bullet wounds "but the one that killed her was the wound to the chest. Bullet pierced her lung and she drowned in her own blood. Not the best way to go"

"Small caliber, maybe a .38; thanks Alexx"

"There's more sweetie; she was five weeks pregnant"

Calleigh was silent for a moment before responding "what was she doing clubbing if she was pregnant?"

"It's possible she didn't know" Alexx replied continuing her examination

"Five weeks" she muttered. Calleigh found it hard to believe that a woman could be so dense as not to notice she might be pregnant

"Hmph, sweetie I didn't know I was pregnant with my daughter till I was almost seven weeks and I'm a doctor"

"Really"

"Some woman's bodies just continue to go on as normal before symptoms begin to show"

"How so?"

"Well some women still get their period when their pregnant so they don't think to take a test or go to a doctor that is what happened to me"

"When did you finally realize?" she asked looking at the floor

"The morning sickness finally kicked in" the two women shared a laugh "why all the questions"

"Just curious" Calleigh replied

Alexx stopped what she was doing, "Sweetie no one asks all these questions unless" she stopped mid sentence and glanced at Calleigh, who was nervously staring at the floor. Alexx put a hand on her forearm to get her to look her in the eye "Sweetie?"

Calleigh gave her a small smile and shrugged her shoulders, Alexx had her answer

"When?"

"Well I don't know exactly how long but I found out this morning"

Alexx's face broke out into a huge smile "Have you told Eric?"

"No not yet….wait how did you know…"

"Oh sweetie please"

Calleigh just stared at her. Her mouth hung open in shock

"You want a list?" Calleigh didn't say anything "Close you mouth, you'll catch flies" Calleigh closed her mouth

"I still don't"

"He was a like a bear with a sore paw when you were Louisiana and then happy as a pig in you know what when you got back. That and he's got this eat shit grin on his face"

"Alexx!"

"And for that matter so do you"

"Are we that obvious?"

"No. I just happen to know you two better. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know"

"You are happy aren't you?"

"I don't know"

"Calleigh"

"I guess I'm just afraid of what he is going to say"

"Sugar if I know Eric he is going to be climbing the walls" she sarcastically replied

Calleigh laughed

"When?"

Alexx was about to answer when the door to the morgue swung open and Eric entered. As soon as he saw Calleigh a small grin appeared on his face "Eat shit grin" Alexx muttered low enough so only Calleigh could hear. Calleigh gave her a look

"Hey" greeted Eric

"Hey Eric" Alexx politely replied "How about now" she whispered to Calleigh nudging with her elbow

Noticing the looks the two women were throwing each other, Eric began to get a little self conscious "What's up?" he asked innocently

"I need to get something in my office" Alexx said moving away but not before throwing Calleigh a _'tell him now'_ look

"What's with her?" Eric asked as he watched Alexx disappear into her office

Calleigh didn't reply she simply stuck her hands in her lab coat

" Cal?"

Taking a deep breathe, Calleigh decided it was now or never "There's something I need to tell you"

* * *

**TBC…..Ok I know this is a little clichéd but what the heck, the holidays have officially begun!! Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews...totally lovin them.**

_

* * *

_

_Taking a deep breathe, Calleigh decided it was now or never "There's something I need to tell you" _

Eric felt his mouth go dry. Only a few seconds had elapsed since she said she needed to tell him something, but to him it felt like an eternity. He'd never seen her this nervous before and it was starting to scare him. "Calleigh?"

"I…" she started then stopped.

"Calleigh whatever it is…"

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out

"What? Are you sure?"

"I took three tests and they all came out positive; so yeah I'm sure"

Eric felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. He just stood there staring at her unable to form a complete sentence

"Eric, say something you are starting to make me…." She cut off by his lips coming into contact with hers.

Breaking the kiss, Eric cupped her face "we're going to have a baby" it was more of a statement rather than a question but it was the best he could come up with.

"Yeah" she replied a grin forming on her lips

Eric smiled so hard he thought his face was going to split but he couldn't contain his elation over he news. "We're gonna have a baby" he said again this time getting a little louder throwing his hands up in the air

"You're happy?"

"Aren't you?"

"I was just afraid you'd…"

"What? Be upset? Calleigh I love you I could never be mad at you"

She gasped. He'd never said those words to her before and she was pretty sure he didn't realize he said them. "You love me?"

"Yeah I do" he replied. She didn't say anything and now it was his turn in the hot seat "Calleigh if you don't feel the same way…"

It was his turn to be cut off by contact from her lips "I love you too" she whispered as she broke the kiss

"Ahem"

Their spell was broken as they turned to see Alexx, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Alexx" Eric started "we were just…."

"Making out in my morgue" she joked and all three broke out in laughter. "I told you he'd be happy" she said to Calleigh

"You knew?" Eric asked

"Only about five minutes before you did" Alexx replied

Eric turned to Calleigh "she sort of figured it out" added Calleigh

A silence filled the room before Alexx finally threw up her hands "Oh hell, congratulations" she said hugging Eric then Calleigh. "You better take care of her or so help me" Alexx said pointing a finger at Eric

"Don't worry I will" Eric replied throwing his hands up to protect himself. Alexx was like a mother hen when it came to their shift

"Alexx!" said Calleigh

"Don't Alexx me sweetie. He drops the ball on this and I will find the nastiest tool in here and use it on him"

Eric gulped at the thought

"Keep that thought" said Alexx

"I kind of feel like this huge weight has been lifted" added Calleigh

"Yeah now all you have to do is tell Horatio" replied Alexx. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the 'oh shit' look that passed between them "and good luck with that" she joked before going back to the body. "And don't forget to make an appointment with your doctor"

"Yes mom" Calleigh joked as she and Eric left the morgue.

"Sometimes I think feel like I have five kids not two" she said looking down at her corpse.

"So I guess we tell Horatio" beamed Eric. He was so excited; he wanted to go outside and scream to anyone around that they were having a baby. He never thought he would be this happy. After the scare with Natalia he was sure was too young to even think about having kids but things were different with Calleigh; they always had been.

Eric stopped short when he thought about his scare with Natalia. He'd never told anyone about that and he thought maybe he should considering eventually they were going to tell everyone.

"You ok?" she asked as they waited for the elevator

"Yeah it's just"

"What? Eric if you're not sure about this"

"No, no I am. There is just something that I never told anyone and it may come out and I figure it would be best if you heard it from me"

"Ok"

"When Natalia and I were" he didn't want to use the term dating because they never actually went out on a date before they slept together. "When we got together"

"Eric just spit it out"

"She thought she was pregnant. It turned out she wasn't and we never told anyone. I just figured"

"That when I can no longer hide the fact that I'm pregnant it may come out?"

"Yeah"

Calleigh stayed silent for a moment letting him sweat it out. She knew Eric and Natalia had gotten together, hell everyone knew, but she didn't know about the pregnancy scare and quite frankly she didn't care; but she wanted him to suffer for a few moments before she told him.

" Cal?"

"Eric that doesn't matter to me" He relaxed visibly "because I have Alexx in my corner"

she added getting on the elevator with a satisfied smirk on her face

"I deserved that" he laughed. "It really doesn't bother you?" he asked getting serious

"Why should it? We weren't together then"

"To be honest I wasn't exactly this excited when she told me. I mean, I willing to do the right thing but my relief was pretty visible when she told it was a false alarm"

"But not this time?"

"Definitely not this time" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist being sure place his massive hands on her still flat stomach.

"Good" she replied covering his hands with hers.

* * *

**TBC…..Don't you just love Alexx? She is one of my fav characters other than Calleigh. Please don't forget to review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I totally psyched that you are all loving this story. I am having so much fun writing it. Beleive me your approval makes for easy writing!!**

* * *

Eric fidgeted in his chair as he and Calleigh waited for Horatio in his office. He felt like he was back in high school waiting for the principle.

"Will you stop and sit still" she chided

"I can't help it. How can you sit there so calmly?"

"I am not calm, I just choose not to fidget like you do" she replied with a smirk

Just then Horatio sauntered into his office; he could see the nervousness written all over Eric's face. "You two wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we umm" Calleigh started and then looked to Eric for support. He took her hand and nodded for her continue "We have something big to tell you"

"Ok, I'm listening"

"I'm pregnant"

It was obvious that Horatio was surprised. "Well" he started and then stopped "I take it this is good news?" he asked. The two looked at each other and smiled; he had his answer

"We are" answered Eric

"Then I guess congratulations are in order" he replied smiling, extending a hand to Eric.

Rising from his chair, Eric took his bosses hand in his and shook it firmly. "You're not mad?" he asked as Horatio gave Calliegh a hug.

"I'll admit I'm a little surprised but no I'm not mad. Why would you think that?"

"Well relationships between co-workers is frowned upon" started Calleigh

"It is" replied Horatio

"And you told us to keep things away from the office and this" she continued

"Is going to be hard to hide eventually" finished Eric

"I'll admit that's true but I don't want the two of you to worry about that. While it is frowned upon it is not against the rules and I don't think anyone in this office will have a problem"

"What about IAB?" asked Calleigh

"You let me handle them. This has never affected your work and being pregnant is not illegal" he studied them for moment and it was visible that they were relieved. "Ok, I think the two of should get back to work"

The two made to leave "Oh and Eric" he called out and they stopped and turned

"Yeah H?"

"If you're not ready to tell people yet I would try and tone down that smile" he said jokingly

Eric laughed "sure thing" he replied and the two left his office

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting around here" Horatio said to his empty office.

"Wow he took that a lot better than I thought" said Eric "and what was with that remark about the smiling?"

"I believed Alexx called it an 'eat shit' grin" Calleigh replied with a giggle "and what did you think Horatio was going to do,shoot you?"

"I don't know. I just thought...nevermind." then her comment about what Alexx said dawned on him "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you best" she replied stepping close

"So what now?"

"Well I have to make an appointment with my doctor"

"Which I want to be there for" he added

She nodded "Then I guess we tell everyone" she didn't say it with much confidence which made Eric think she was unsure

"Hey, we don't have to tell everyone now, we can wait."

"I know it's just" she hesitated

"Your dad?"

"Yeah he would have been so excited"

"Even though I'm Cuban and Russan?"

"That didn't matter to him, he really liked you. What do you think your parents are going to say?"

"My mother is going to go through the roof" Calliegh gave him a nervous look. His parents were devout Catholics and she didn't think they would approve of their son getting someone pregnant without being married.

Reading her expression Eric quickly added "with joy Cal. You know my family loves you"

Calleigh smiled. She remembered the last time they were at his parents' house for dinner, his mother practically climbed the walls when they told them they were dating.

"We should probably get back to work" she suggested

"Ok but don't forget to make that appointment"

"I won't" she said over her shoulder as she headed for firearms

Eric smiled. 'Yeah things just couldn't be better' he thought

* * *

**TBC……..Ok I know it is shorter than what I have been putting out lately but it just felt right to leave it there. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Things seem to be moving along slowly with this story but since none of you are complaining I guess I keep at this pace. Enjoy**

* * *

Calleigh mindlessly flipped through a magazine she found on the table in the waiting room. She was attempting to relax but the constant shaking of the person sitting next to her was started to ware on her nerves. "You're doing it again" she said without looking up.

"I can't help it"

She smiled. He looked like a kid in a candy store as scanned all the pictures and brochures in the waiting room "Do we need to take _you_ to a doctor?" she joked

"Is this your first?" a voice to their right interjected

Both looked over to see a very pregnant woman smiling at them. "It is" Calleigh sweetly replied

"It shows. My husband was acted the same exact way when we found out I was pregnant with our first"

"How far along are you?" Eric asked curious as to when Calliegh begin to show like her.

"Eric"

"Oh no it's ok. You get used to people asking that and wanting to touch your stomach, I'm seven months. Do you know how far along you are?"

"No this is our first visit"

Just then one of the nurse practitioners stepped into the waiting room "Calleigh Dusquene" she called

"That's us" she said to Eric as she got out of her chair

"Good luck" the woman said

"Thanks" replied Eric as he followed Calleigh.

Once inside the room Eric's excitement turned to nervousness as the realization hit him that he was actually in an OBGYN's office.

"Put the gown on, opening in the front and the doctor will be in shortly"

"Thank you" Calleigh taking the garments. "Are you ok?" she asked him once the nurse had left the room.

"Yeah"

"Ok" she replied moving towards the changing room

"What do I do?" he asked innocently

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh "just wait right there"

"Ok"

After changing, Calleigh pulled back the curtain to find that Eric had not moved from his spot. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she sat down on the table. "You can move now" she joked

"Hey I've never been to a ….ya know" he said motioning to the room around him

"Gynecologist"

"Yeah"

"You're doing fine" she replied and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. The minutes began to tick by and Calleigh found herself to the one unable to sit still.

Eric immediately picked up on her uneasiness "now who can't sit still?"

"Ha Ha" she replied as her doctor entered the room

"Hello" the middle age woman cheerfully greeted

"Hi" they replied in unison

Noticing Eric in the room the doctor approached him and stuck out her hand "I'm Dr. Weissen"

"Eric" he replied shaking her hand

"So you're the one responsible?" Eric was speechless "Relax that was a joke. Occupational humor"

Eric smiled

"Ok, let's get started; it says here you took three home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive"

"Yes"

"Those are very accurate we use them here too. Exactly how long has it been since you had your period?"

"Two weeks"

At this point all the blood rushed to Eric's ears he couldn't tell if it was his nerves or the notion of hearing about Calleigh's menstrual cycle.

"Alrighty I am going to ask that you Eric step outside while I perform the internal exam" Eric visibly paled when he heard the word internal

"Eric are you ok?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"All men get that look when I mention the exam" the doctor replied "You just step outside and I will come and get when it's over"

Eric merely nodded and allowed the doctor to lead him into the hallway.

"Now just stand here, take a few deep breathes and I will be right back" she joked turning back into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Nice guy"

"He is. He's usually more talkative" Calleigh replied as she lay down on the table

"This is why the woman has the baby" the doctor joked as she did the exam

Calliegh laughed

After a moment the doctor stood back up "everything looks good. You are indeed pregnant and the ultrasound will tell just how far. Oh better go get dad first"

The doctor opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "It's safe to come in now"

Eric smiled and followed her into the room, immediately going to Calleigh side. "Hey" he whispered

"Hey" she replied as the doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine next to the table

Pulling back her gown enough to expose her stomach she grabbed the jelly and squeezed some onto her stomach, causing Calleigh to flinch "sorry that can be cold sometimes"

Calleigh and Eric nervously watched the screen waiting for the first images of their baby to appear. Their faces broke into huge smiles when something the size of a peanut was projected

"There you are" said the doctor

"It's so tiny" Eric said as he leaned toward the screen

"I would be able to see it better if you weren't blocking my view"

"Oh sorry" Eric sheepishly replied moving out of the way

"Judging by the size I'd say you are about six weeks along. Have you had any morning sickness?"

"No but I have been nauseous the last week or so"

"I'll print out some pictures for you to take home to show off and I am going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins which I want you to take every morning" she instructed handing them the print out of the ultrasound.

"Ok"

"Like I said everything looks good I want to see you in four weeks; you can pick up your scripts at the desk outside and congratulations again"

"Thank you" Calleigh replied nudging Eric, who was too preoccupied with the pictures to hear the doctor.

"Oh yeah thank you" he finally uttered

The doctor merely laughed as she exited the room. _Men_ she thought.

* * *

**TBC…..Don't forget to Review..ya know how much I love them!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Keep those Reviews coming!! I am having so much writing this story and it is mainly because of you guys. Thanks again!**

* * *

Ryan watched intently as Eric and Calleigh exited the elevator together. As of late, he noticed a change in them, more specifically Calleigh. She seemed different; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eric, on the other hand, obviously had a new girlfriend. He had that constant 'I got lucky' look on his face. But today Ryan was going to wipe that look off his face. He crossed his arms smugly as Eric approached "Hey" he greeted

"Hey man" Eric replied

"Pay up"

"What?"

"C'mon man you owe me twenty bucks. I was right, the jealous sister did it" he explained holding his hand out for his money

"Alright" Groaned Eric as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Even having to pay a smug Ryan wasn't about to ruin his morning; no he had too much to be happy about. "Here" he said slapping a twenty into the outstretched man's hand. "Satisfied?"

"Pleasure doing business with you"

Eric rolled his eyes "yeah whatever" he muttered walking into layout room.

Ryan felt deflated. He was sure him winning the bet would wipe that smile off Eric's face but it didn't even seem to faze him. Shrugging, Ryan was about to turn away when he noticed something on the floor. _'Must've fallen out of his pocket'_ Ryan thought as he bent down to pick it up. Noticing that Eric had already left Ryan let his curiosity get the better of him and he unfolded the paper. What he saw left him dumbfounded. The sheet turned out to be an ultrasound of a newly formed fetus with the name 'Dusquene, C' neatly printed at the top. "Oh man" he muttered quickly shoving the picture in his pocket to hide it from a passerby. _'Ok Ryan just relax, just go find Eric and give it back to him. Oh man'_ he thought as he quickly moved into the layout room.

Eric was busy sorting some evidence when a panting Ryan practically flew into the room. "Where's the fire?" he joked. Ryan simply moved to stand next to him at the table. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Umm, when you gave me the twenty bucks this fell out of your pocket" he whispered sliding the picture in front of Eric.

Eric looked at him in shock. How could he be so stupid? They'd agreed not to tell anyone yet and he went and dropped the ultrasound on the floor, in a public hallway, for anyone to find. "Thanks" he said quietly taking the picture and shoving it in his pocket. He was hoping Ryan hadn't looked but the expression on his face told him he had. "Look you can't say anything to anyone"

"I won't" he managed to stammer out. "So you and Calleigh huh?"

"Yeah"

The two men stood in silence for a few minutes. "Hey Eric, congratulations"

Eric smiled "thanks man but don't tell Calleigh. We agreed to wait"

"No problem" he replied

Just then Calleigh walked in "Hey guys"

"Hey" said Eric

"Hey" squeaked Ryan which earned a look from Eric

Calleigh looked skeptically from Eric to Ryan, seeing that neither would make eye contact, it dawned on her "you told him?"

"No, he" Eric started

"I-" Ryan stammered

Calleigh merely stood there with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation. Truth was she wasn't mad she just wanted to make them sweat a little; _'blame it on the hormones'_ she thought.

"Ok I owed Ryan twenty bucks and when I took my wallet out of my back pocket the ultrasound fell out"

Ryan weakly smiled

"Guess the cats out of the bag" she muttered

"I won't tell anyone" promised Ryan

"Well the only people who don't know are Valera and Natalia" she replied

"Wait, Horatio already knows?" asked Ryan. They both nodded. "And Alexx?"

"She figured it out" supplied Eric

"You tell Valera and the whole lab will know in no time" Joked Ryan which earned him looks from Eric and Calleigh "Well it's true"

"Well you told him so I am telling them" Calleigh stated

"I didn't tell him on purpose" Whined Eric

"Too bad" Quipped Calleigh as she bounded out of the room toward DNA

Eric turned to Ryan "I hate you" he joked and then followed Calleigh

"What did I do?" Ryan asked an empty room

Calleigh bounded down the hall towards DNA; she was both nervous and excited. She wanted everyone to know about her and Eric and that they were expecting a child, she just didn't want to be seen any differently by the people she worked with. Reaching the entrance she looked inside to see Valera laughing and Natalia shaking her head in response.

"Hey y'all"

"Hey" they both said

"What's up?" asked Calleigh

"Nothing, Valera was just telling me about her last date"

"The guy was weird" responded Valera

"No weirder than any of your other dates you've told me about"

"Anyway" replied Valera "did you need something Calleigh?"

"Yeah umm" she started and then stopped as Eric entered

"Calleigh" asked Natalia as she and Valera shared a look

"Is she ok?" Valera asked Eric

"I'm pregnant" blurted Calleigh

"What?" the two women screamed

* * *

**TBC……He He Left you guys hanging there didn't I?!! Be sure to Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok guys here is another chapter...Enjoy**

* * *

"Real subtle Cal" muttered Eric

"Would you prefer I used your method?" she was able to get out before a very excited Valera pulled her into a hug

"Oh my gosh this is so great" Valera yelped as she squeezed Calleigh

"Air, Valera" wheezed Calleigh and the woman released her

"Sorry this is just so exciting" she exclaimed as she jumped on Eric next

"Congratulations" Natalia said giving Calleigh a quick hug before moving to Eric

Calleigh didn't miss the quick look Natalia gave Eric after their hug. If he saw it he didn't show it.

"So pictures, let's see" said Natalia her mood quickly changing

Eric just stood there while the ladies oohed and ahhed over the ultrasound photos. He was pleased to see Calleigh excited. He also didn't miss the look Natalia had thrown him after their hug but he wasn't going to let that bring down the mood.

"We so have to plan a baby shower" suggest Valera

"Definitely" agreed Natalia

"Ok y'all slow down. I'm only six weeks, don't you think it's a little soon be worry about that?"

The two women looked at each other for a minute "No" they replied in unison.

Calleigh turned to Eric for help but he just threw his hands up "Don't look at me this is a girl thing"

"Thanks" Calleigh replied. Glancing over at her friends, who had puppy dog looks on their faces, Calleigh broke down "Ok, fine but wait ok?"

"Yes" cheered Valera

"Y'all are hopeless"

"We have to go out and celebrate tonight" seeing the look on everyone's face Natalia rephrased "Not necessarily to a club, we can go to dinner"

"Oh we can't tonight" replied Calleigh

"We're going to my parents for dinner" finished Eric

"Oh well another night then" responded Valera

Calleigh picked at a piece of lint on her pants as Eric pulled onto his parents block. She could tell he was excited at the prospect of telling his parents about the baby but she was nervous.

"Stop it" he chided as he parked the car

"What?"

"Stop worrying. You know my family adores you and they are not as old fashion as you think they are" he replied turning off the ignition

"It's not in my nature to stop worrying"

"I know" he muttered opening his car door

"I heard that"

As they headed up the walkway Calleigh could see figures moving around inside the house. It was pretty obvious most his mother had seen them arrive and was rushing around to get the last bits of dinner ready. Eric had a loving and open family whereas hers had always been raw and standoffish. She just didn't want to disappoint and make him choose.

"What exactly did you tell them?" she asked stepping up onto the porch

"Just that we were coming over for dinner" he replied to preparing to knock but he never got the chance. The door flung open to reveal his smiling father.

"Eric" the older man said as he embraced Eric

"Hey pop"

When they broke the embrace, Eric's father, ever the charmer, turned to Calleigh "Calleigh, always a pleasure" he said and they embraced

"Nice to see you again" she replied blushing

"Come in"

"Where's mom?"

"Where else, the kitchen" he joked

Just then Eric's mother bound out of the kitchen and straight towards Calleigh. "Hija, how are you?" she asked as they hugged "he's not mistreating you is he?"

"Mom" whined Eric. He knew how much his mother loved Calleigh. When he first introduced them years ago his mother asked why he couldn't date a wonderful woman like Calleigh. At the time Eric merely laughed it off and said they were friends, now he wondered if his mother knew even then how he felt about her.

"No he's not" she laughed

"Good, come in and sit down"

"Do you need some help in the kitchen?" Calleigh politely asked

"No everything is ready, just go sit at the table" she said before disappearing into the kitchen again

Dinner was delightful as always. Eric's mother was a wonderful cook and hostess. As they agreed earlier in the night Eric would take the lead and be the one to tell his parents about the baby. As dinner wore on Calleigh wondered exactly when that was going to be.

Eric meanwhile was waiting for the perfect opportunity. He could tell Calleigh was getting anxious but he wanted the moment to be special; he didn't just want to blurt it out. He saw his opening when the conversation turned to talk of old memories and family.

"It's funny you should mention family" he started "we have something to tell you" he finished taking Calleigh's hand in his

His mother's face immediately lit up "Eric"

"We're pregnant"

* * *

**TBC…..I know I'm evil!! Review it makes me smile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I'll admit I had a hard time with this chapter but it finally came together...Hope you guys like it**

* * *

"_It's funny you should mention family" he started "we have something to tell you" he finished taking Calleigh's hand in his_

_His mother's face immediately lit up "Eric"_

"_We're pregnant"_

Silence hung in the room. No moved or said anything for what felt like an eternity; as least it felt that way to Calleigh. Then without warning Eric's mother launched herself out of her chair and at Calleigh practically knocking everything off the table in the process.

"I'm going to be a grandmother" the older woman screamed as she clung to Calleigh in delight

Calleigh was so shocked she simply sat there as the woman assaulted her. But after realizing the older woman was actually happy about the news, Calleigh returned the hug

"Mom easy" said Eric

His mother ended the hug with Calleigh but didn't let her totally go "Can I help it if I'm excited?"

"Give the girl some breathing room" Eric's father replied

"Oh don't even, you are just waiting for the right moment to smother her as well" she retorted

Eric's father didn't answer.

"That is what I thought"

"See?" Eric whispered to Calleigh while his parents bantered

Calleigh merely smacked him on the leg and rolled her eyes.

After clearing dinner, Eric's mother excitedly began calling all of their relatives to tell them the good news. The woman was very obviously on cloud nine. The rest of them had moved to the living room where Eric's father was reciting some of the more interesting stories from Eric's childhood. Calleigh thought Eric's face was going to be permanently red, he blushed so much. Unable to take anymore he excused himself using the excuse of having to use the bathroom.

"She's going to be on the phone all night"

"Sorry" Calleigh mumbled

"Don't be. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time nor my son for that matter."

Calleigh smiled, she knew things had been hard for Eric's family since Marisol had died and she was happy his mother had something to smile about again.

"You two need anything you let me know ok? I know my son. He will be too proud to ask" he said smiling. It was obvious he was just as excited about the baby as everyone else

"Ok"

"Eric told us about your father"

Calleigh remained silent

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you"

"I consider you a part of this family, a daughter even before tonight's news and if you need anything, you let me know"

"Mr. Delko I don't know what to say" she was shocked

"You don't have to say anything" he replied smiling

Later that night as they relaxed on the couch mindlessly watching a movie, Eric couldn't help but feel content. Things were perfect as far he was concerned.

"Hey Cal"

"Yeah" she lazily replied

"I was thinking"

"When are you not?" she joked

"Ha Ha. I was thinking that with the baby we should umm" he stammered "my place has more room and I was hoping that"

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"Yeah" He didn't want to rush her or smother her but he really did want her to move in because he wanted her with him every morning.

"Eric"

"No pressure, really"

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Yes, you're right you do have more room and we spend more time here anyway so why not"

"Ok"

"Ok" she replied

"Hey Cal"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Giving us a chance"

She simply smiled

* * *

**TBC…..Review It!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys I am skipping ahead in this chapter because if I don't jump around a little it will take me forever to finish this fic...and I do intend to finish it at some point!!

* * *

**

4 Months Later…

Calleigh's pregnancy progressed like any other. Soon after telling everyone she was pregnant the dreaded morning sickness kicked in. she had hoped to miss out on that particular aspect of pregnancy but she wasn't that lucky. Throughout it all Eric had been there, holding her hair when she was sick, making sure she ate, and running out late at night when her cravings hit.

She never thought she would be the type of woman to enjoy being pregnant but she had to admit as the baby grew and moved she found herself relishing the experience. She smiled when she thought back to the first time Eric felt the baby move. They'd been organizing the baby's room when she suddenly stopped and grabbed her stomach

_Flashback_

"_Oh"_

"_Cal what is it?" Eric asked immediately stopping what he was doing and going to her side. She didn't say anything she simply smiled and took his hand placing it on her stomach_

"_Feel that?" she asked_

_Eric's face lit up when he felt what could only be described as a strong thump against his hand "Is that?" he asked placing both hands on her stomach_

"_Yeah" she replied feeling the baby kick again_

"_This is amazing" he replied giving her a quick kiss._

_End Flashback_

He'd been so excited. She was happy too because she had been feeling the baby move for a while and was excited to finally be able to share the experience with someone else. It also meant no more field work; with the sensation of feeling the baby move, came Eric's over protective side. He was afraid something might happen out in the field like radiation or a chemical spill and he didn't want to take the chance. She tried to argue with him but when she saw how serious he was she relented.

She anxiously glanced at the clock checking the time. _Half an hour to go _she thought and then we found out the sex of the baby. Their previous visit to her doctor had yielded an uncooperative baby which made it impossible to see what the sex was which meant they had to wait; something she was not very good at. Eric, on the other hand said didn't matter if they found out because he wouldn't mind being surprised but she could tell as the appointment drew near, that was totally untrue.

"Speak of the devil" she muttered as Eric entered her lab

"You ready?" he asked

"Just le me finish this. Think you can wait that long?" she replied

"I haven't been that bad"

"I distinctly remember someone reminding me three times this morning that we had an appointment today was that you or someone else?"

"Ok so I'm excited"

"I also remember you saying that it didn't matter if we knew the sex because you wouldn't mind being surprised" she replied patting her belly; something she swore she would never do but found herself doing it more and more.

Eric blushed. He hated it when she was right. At first he didn't care whether or not they knew the sex as long as the baby was healthy but the more shopping they did in preparation the more he found himself wanting to know.

"Speaking of he or she has been very active today" Calleigh said rubbing a particular side of her stomach

"Kicking?" he asked

"Kicking, poking, you name it"

Eric approached her and put a hand on her stomach feeling the baby move. "Hey listen up in there" he said leaning in front of her "take it easy on mommy and be cooperative at the doctor today because we want to know what you are"

"Cute" she replied

He laughed "let's go"

"Oh I really hope our child doesn't inherit your lack of patience" she said moving past him

"Hey" he said following her out of the lab

* * *

**TBC…..Don't worry next chapter you will know what the sex is...you simply have to wait till then!! Reivew please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised here is the chapter where we find out what they are having!! Enjoy**

* * *

"Do we think baby is going to cooperate today and show us its sex?" Dr. Weissen asked as she entered the room

"We hope so" replied Calleigh

"Well let's see" she said applying the jelly. "Baby appears to be developing normally and we seem to be sucking our thumb" she pointed out the baby leisurely sucking on its little digit.

"Oh my gosh look at that" exclaimed Calleigh

"Look how tiny the finger is" added Eric

"Ok sweetie what are you?" asked the doctor pushing on Calleigh's stomach in order to get the baby to shift. "Aha" she exclaimed

"Well?" asked an anxious Eric

"I thought you said you wanted to be surprised?" asked the doctor coyly

"Oh he changed his mind" Calleigh stated matter of factly

"Well it seems your new favorite color just became pink"

"A girl?" asked Eric

Looking again to be sure the doctor nodded "yep"

"We're having a girl" Eric whispered to Calleigh before giving her a quick kiss.

"A very active little girl" the doctor said in response to the baby kicking

"You have no idea" groaned Calleigh

"Not letting you get much sleep huh?"

"Oh I sleep it's the trips to the bathroom I could do without. I feel like I live in there"

"Wait till she starts hiccupping"

"They do that?" asked Eric

"They do." She replied cleaning the jelly off Calleigh "You're all set unless you have any questions" they nodded 'no' "then I will see you in a month and as much as it stinks going to the bathroom so much keep drinking lots of fluids and eating plenty of calcium filled foods"

"Don't worry I make sure she does" replied Eric earning him a smack on the arm from Calleigh

The doctor shook her head and laughed "Congratulations again and I will see ya soon"

"Thank you" replied Calleigh

She smiled and then left the room

"A little girl" exclaimed Calleigh

"I know a little you" replied Eric conjuring up a little girl with blonde pigtails and brown eyes. "Wit till we tell my mother"

"There goes their phone bill again" she joked going into the changing room "I can't wait to tell Alexx, she was so sure we were having a boy"

Just then Eric's phone beeped

"Crime scene?" she asked coming out of the changing room

"Yeah I told Wolfe when we were done I would meet him; he must be getting impatient. C'mon I'll drive you back to the lab and then head over there"

"Or I could go with you?" she asked in her best innocent voice

"Nice try" he replied

She pouted but he didn't budge "Fine"

Once back at the lab Calleigh headed straight for the morgue. Pushing the door slightly open she poked her head in and called out to Alexx "Hey is it safe?" she asked remembering a time early in pregnancy when she came into the morgue and got sick at the sight of one of the bodies on the table

"Yep he is closed up" Alexx replied laughing

"Good" she replied entering

"So how did the appointment go?"

"Good"

"Ok spill" Alexx demanded

"Spill about what?" she asked

"Calleigh"

"Well I hope you didn't buy anything in blue"

"Damn are you kidding? I was so sure. You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Alexx I most certainly would not lie about the sex of my child" her southern accent thickening

"Damn" she muttered

"You bought things in blue didn't you?" Calleigh asked

"Just a few" she quietly replied

Calleigh just laughed

* * *

**TBC...As I said in earlier chapters..I absolutely love Alexx!! Please review it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another chapter...sorry for the wait...I have been totally busy lately with work and life in general. **

**

* * *

3 Months Later…. (Month 8)**

It was official; Calleigh was totally uncomfortable. She felt as big as a house and was sure she looked like one too. She could no longer see her feet but she knew enough to know they were swollen to hell. She could barely sleep at night because every time she got comfortable the baby would shift and kick her, making it impossible to relax. Through out it all though Eric kept telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her; it was starting to make her sick.

"How can you love someone who is as big as a house?" she asked Eric

"Cal I think you look beautiful" he replied and to him she did; he'd never seen her more radiant. As her pregnancy got into the later stages, Calleigh developed a glow that Eric had never seen in her before. Yep, pregnancy definitely agreed with her.

"I'm a whale" she mumbled she replied looking at herself in a mirror

"No, the woman we saw in the doctor's office yesterday was a whale. You are beautiful"

"That woman was having twins" she retorted

_Touché _he thought "Calleigh you look fine"

"Eric, I can't see my feet"

"Well I can tell you they look fine" he replied looking down at her feet

"You're impossible"

"But you love me anyway"

"You did this" she replied her eyes narrowing

"Not alone…hey where are you going?"

"The bathroom…again; I think I am just going to live in there for the rest of this pregnancy" she said over her shoulder as she walked down the hall to the bathroom

Eric just laughed. While she complained of being fat and uncomfortable he could tell she was just as anxious as he was for the baby to arrive. Although the baby's arrival wasn't the only thing that was making him anxious; the ring he'd been carrying in his pocket for over a month was.

"Ok now I'm hungry" she said walking passed him and into the kitchen

He just watched her.

Rummaging through a box of cookies Calleigh looked at Eric to find him staring at her "what?" she asked

"Nothing"

"No it's something. You have that look on your face"

"What look?"

"The look you get when you are over thinking something to death" she replied popping a cookie into her mouth

She knew him too well; maybe he was over thinking the situation. The worst that could happen was she could say no; who was he kidding that would kill him. Then again, he would never know her answer unless he asked her. He broke from his inner thoughts to find Calleigh staring at him

"Are you ok?"

_This is it_ he thought "I want to ask you something but I'm not quite sure how you will react" _Great start stupid_ he chided himself

"I promise not to throw anything that was a one time thing; I still don't know what came over me" she replied putting her hands at her sides

"That's good to know" he replied walking up to her "This is a little bit more important than me asking you if you wearing a certain shirt is a good idea" he added putting his hand in the pocket that contained the ring

"Ok"

"I want you to know how much you mean to me and that I love you and the baby more than anything in the world" he said before pulling the box out of his pocket "Calleigh, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal an engagement ring

"Oh my god" she mumbled never taking her eyes of the ring.

"I'm not asking just because of the baby; I love you"

"Yes" she muttered cutting him off

"What?"

"Yes" she said again this time looking him right in the eye

Eric smiled so hard he was sure his face was going to break in half as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger with shaky hands. When he looked up at her he noticed tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry it's the hormones. I actually cried at a commercial for endangered animals the other day" she said wiping her eyes

"They're good tears right?"

"Oh definitely" she replied admiring her ring for the first time "Eric it's beautiful" she said looking at the small pear shaped diamond

"No more than you" he whispered giving her a kiss

"How long have you?" she asked breaking the kiss

"Like a month I just couldn't find the right time"

"I love you" she said

"I love you too; both of you" he replied placing his hands on her belly

**

* * *

TBC….Mushy huh? What can I say I was in a mushy mood!! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I've never given birth before but most of my cousins have and then of course there are movies with birthing scenes...anyway I did best. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Calleigh felt as though she was being split in two. The pain was unbearable; even worse than being shot and she knew what that felt like.

"You're doing great Calleigh" Eric coached. They were just about to sit down for dinner when Calleigh felt her first contraction; that had been over eight hours ago. Dr. Weissen had confirmed she was in labor but told them it was going to be a while before she would be ready to deliver the baby.

"I hate you" she said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit

"You gotta breathe sweetie" Eric said ignoring her

"Shut up" she yelled punching him in the chest; she would've hit him in the face but she didn't have the energy to reach up that high.

"You're almost there Calleigh" Dr. Weissen said

"You said that half an hour ago" she snapped squeezing Eric's hand as hard as she could

"Cal" Eric said; she was squeezing his hand so hard he was sure if she didn't let up his hand was going to break.

"Eric seriously shut up" she said giving him the worst death glare he had ever seen

"Don't worry they all yell at the men" added a nurse who saw the glare

"Ok Calleigh on the next contraction I want you to push"

Calleigh nodded and on the next contraction started to push. Even with the drugs they had given her the pain shook her to the core. "Ahhh" she screamed squeezing Eric's hand harder

"Breathe Cal"

"I am breathing" she snipped

"You're doing great" added Dr. Weissen "another big push, we are almost there"

Calleigh pushed again but didn't feel as though anything was happening "I can't do this"

"Yes you can I can see the head" replied the doctor

"Cal you can do this" he said wiping her sweat filled brow

Grabbing him the collar of his shirt she pulled him close "next time you're having the baby" she said before pushing as hard as she could

"The shoulders are out. One more and you're baby will be here"

"Eric" whimpered Calleigh

"I'm here…one more ok…just one more"

Leaning forward Calleigh pushed and after a moment a large wailing filled the room. Calleigh opened her eyes to see Dr. Weissen holding up a screaming baby girl.

"Here she is" gleamed the doctor holding up their daughter for them to see

"She's beautiful" cried Calleigh

"She is" replied Eric kissing her on the forehead as the doctor gave the baby to Calleigh

"We did it" Calleigh whispered to him as she held their daughter

"You did it" he replied stroking the baby's cheek

"Does she have a name?" asked the nurse

"Amanda" replied Calleigh

"Beautiful name" said Dr Weissen

"Thank you"

"You did all the work" joked the doctor "Do you want to cut the cord dad?" she asked holding out a pair of scissors

Eric beamed "Yeah" he replied taking the scissors

"Just snip right there" pointed the doctor and he did "great job"

"You should probably go out there and tell everyone. They are probably climbing walls by now; especially your parents" Calleigh said stroking the baby's back.

As much as he wanted to tell everyone the great news he didn't want to leave them just yet. Calleigh looked so natural lying there holding the baby that at that moment nothing and no one else mattered.

"We're gonna take the baby now anyway and get her cleaned up and move mom to a room"

"Ok" he replied still rooted in his spot just enjoying the view

"I'll be fine, go" she encouraged

"Ok, I'll be right back" he told her before bounding out of the room

The others had been sitting in the waiting room for the last four hours anxiously waiting on news from Eric.

"How long does it usually take?" asked Ryan

"Sweetie it can take a long time especially the first one" replied Alexx

"Patience Mr.Wolfe, patience" added Horatio

"I was in labor with my first daughter for over 14 hours" chimed Mrs. Delko

Ryan's face paled and Alexx and Mrs. Delko shared a giggle

"Just be thankful you're not the one who has to have to the baby Ryan" added Natalia

"Thank god for that" he muttered

"I heard that" chided Alexx

Just then Eric pushed through the double doors into the room "It's a girl" he exclaimed

"Well let's hope so" replied jokingly Horatio giving Eric a hug

"How's she doing?" asked Alexx who was up next

"She's tired but they're doing fine" he replied

"Congrats man" said Ryan shaking his hand

"Thanks"

"Same here" added Natalia and he nodded

"Mom, Dad" Eric said walking over to his parents

"How is Calleigh?" his mother asked

"Like I said tired but she did great" he replied hugging her

"I knew she would" she replied proudly "and our granddaughter?"

"She's perfect. They're gonna bring her up to the nursery in a little while so you'll all be able to see her. I'm gonna go back in and see how Calleigh is doing; I just wanted to come out and tell you guys"

"We'll be here" replied Horatio

"Thanks again guys" He said one more time before heading back to Calleigh. As he walked down the hall the realization sunk in that the baby was finally here and he and Calleigh were parents. "Woohoo" he shouted in front of the nurse's station earning him a look from the nurses "sorry we just had a baby" he happily exclaimed; the nurses merely laughed used to similar displays from new fathers.

Back in the waiting the occupants turned towards the double doors.

"You know that was him right?" asked Alexx

They all laughed.

**

* * *

TBC….So how was it? Bad, good, totally horrible? what? let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews...they have kept me going with this story...but alas we are at the end. I know it is sad but you guys have been great and I can't thank all of you enough for the encouragement. And don't worry there are more E/C fics in the works.

* * *

**

(8 months later)

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Calleigh couldn't believe it had been over a year since her father's death. She thought about him everyday; especially today of all days. He would be so happy for her and she hoped proud as well. Straightening her dress, she tried not to feel sad at his absence but excited that she was starting a new chapter in her life. Seeing a stray tear fall she came to the conclusion she was losing the battle. Hearing a knock at the door she quickly wiped the tear away and called for the knocker to enter.

It was Horatio. When it came time to plan the wedding she had planned on asking her brother to walk her down the aisle but the more she thought about it, it just felt right to ask Horatio.

"Are you ready?" he asked sticking his end in

"Just about" she replied checking her reflection one last time

"You look beautiful" he said moving into the room to get a better view of her

She blushed "thank you"

Pulling out his handkerchief he stepped up to her and wiped away the remnants of the tear "we can't have that now can we?"

"thanks" she whispered

"You're father would be very happy for you today"

"I know. I just wish he was here" she replied sadly

"He is"

She nodded "Thank you Horatio, for everything you've done"

"It's been a pleasure"

"So is everything set?" she asked trying not to appear nervous

"Yes the groom is standing at the alter anxiously awaiting your arrival. And I stress anxious"

"Well then let's not keep him waiting" she said grabbing her flowers

"Yes ma'am" he replied holding out his arm for her

She took his arm and let him lead her out of the room.

Calleigh took a deep breathe as they stood at the end of the aisle waiting for the music to begin. As she stood there she felt an odd presence come over her and she knew that her father standing there with them. The music began and she smiled at Horatio and they started down the aisle.

Eric couldn't take his eyes off Calleigh as she made her way down the aisle. Alexx had hinted, on accident of course, how beautiful she looked in her dress and seeing her practically float towards him, he couldn't agree more. His heart swelled further when she flashed him one of her mega watt smiles. That smile got her anything she wanted and Amanda seemed to inherit it; she too got what she wanted when she smiled.

"Eric" Horatio greeted as ended their walk "take care of her" he warned handing her over to him

"I will" he replied taking her arm and moving to stand in front of the priest

"Dearly beloved" the priest began "we are gathered here today to bare witness to the union of Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Silence filled the church and both Calleigh and Eric let out a sigh

"The rings please" said the priest.

One of Eric's friends, the best man, nervously fished them out of his pocket and handed them to Eric. There was a small chuckle throughout the church as the young man almost dropped them during the transfer and then let out a huge sigh of relief that they were finally out of his hands.

Following the priests instructions to repeat his words, Eric slipped the ring onto Calleigh's finger "With this ring I thee wed"

Taking the other ring from the priest Calleigh repeated the same process and placed the ring on Eric's finger, her eyes never wavering from his.

The priest smiled and continued, "By the power vested in me by the state of Miami, I now pronounce you man and wife" there was a small pause before the priest leaned towards them "you may now kiss the bride"

Eric beamed and kissed Calleigh passionately. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Delko" said the priest and the church erupted in applause.

"I love you" Eric whispered

"I love you too" she replied as he took by the arm and lead her back down the aisle as husband and wife.

* * *

The reception was in full swing and Eric still couldn't believe he was actually married to Calleigh. They opted to wait to go on their honeymoon because neither wanted to leave Amanda while she was so young. His mother had tried to convince otherwise but they wouldn't budge.

"Hey there Mr. Delko" Calleigh said as she sauntered over to her husband

"Hello there Mrs. Delko" he replied pulling her to him

"I can't believe after all that planning we're finally here" she said looking around at the festivities

"I know" he replied mimicking her actions "and you were worried"

"Every girl wants the wedding of their dreams"

"Did you get it?"

"I did and I got my white knight" she replied kissing him passionately.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but someone wants their mommy" Calleigh's mother interrupted

Breaking the kiss Calliegh smiled and took Amanda from her mother "It's ok, come here sweetie. I hope she hasn't been too much trouble mom"

"Of course not; she is the complete opposite of you when you were a baby" she joked

"Ooh dirt" snickered Eric

""Don't you think about it" she said to Eric "don't you think about it either" she then said turning to her mother

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it" retorted her mother

Seeing there was something else her mother wanted to say to her Eric took Amanda from Calleigh "C'mon sweetie let's go dance" he said hoisting her up and heading for the dance floor

"She really is the total opposite of you"

"Was I really that bad?" asked Calleigh

"The first year, yes, but after that you were an angel."

The two women fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Eric dance with Amanda

"Think I should tell him I only fed her a few minutes ago?" her mother asked

Calleigh laughed "Oh no let's let him find that out on his own"

"He would have been so proud today"

"I know" she replied the smile slipping from her face slightly

"I'm happy for you"

"Thank you mom"

"Go be with you're family" she said pointing to Eric and Amanda

Calleigh turned and hugged her mother before joining her husband and daughter on the dance floor.

"Grandkids Duke, you would've been in your glory" her mother muttered to herself as she watched the new family dance on the dance floor.

* * *

**The End….alright that's it...let me know what you all think and be on the look out for more E/C fics from me. **


End file.
